Kekkei Genkai Rooster
by Tatsu No Kami
Summary: A useful summary of a few bloodline limits and how to use them.


- Kekkei Genkais Rooster -

Keep in mind that all Kekkei Genkai can be placed in three _basic_ categories: chakra manipulation (ex: Haku's Hyouton), body manipulation (ex: Kimimaru's Shikotsumiaku), or Doujutsu (ex: Byakugan). There is a fourth class, which is the anomalous ones: bloodlines which fit into neither category, or has elements of more than one. Therefore, one can possibly have up to FOUR different active bloodlines, _as long as they are of different types_. Mingling bloodlines of the same type is chancy at best, as their common elements will fight each other. IF you're very, VERY lucky, one will go dormant and you'll be just a carrier of the genes. Otherwise, they will keep fighting and the result will be lesser than each (provided the fight doesn't kill you outright). In a very, VERY rare case, their elements can fuse together, creating a new doujutsu which will have characteristics of both (BOTH good AND bad).

PS: There supposedly exits a fifth type, the Transcendent Limits. It's a limit that combine aspects of all four types into a coherent unique whole. So far, the only known ones are the Rin'negan, the Genzoume and the Kyoukagan.

[Both the Genzoume, the Kyoukagan and a few of the chakra Limits are not mine. They've been created by Lithius Amarantinos, in the story 'Naruto: Shattered Eyes'. I have added then here for their usefulness, alongside a few other ones. Were necessary I will say which is which. Also, I tried to flesh the most striking characteristics of the Limits as I saw them. When a characteristic is broken into 2 tiers, it means when you get it, at first you get the first tier, then with training you can achieve the second one. Feel free to adapt them as you prefer, just g'me a buzz about it, as I'd like to see them in use (^_-)!]

:Doujutsus:

_**Koukongan (Twilight Eye)**_

This doujutsu starts looks similar to the Sharingan, yet instead of three tomoes, there is in fact four red 'arrows', similar to small kunai, that surround the pupil. The iris doesn't become red like the Sharingan, but a hazy gray in color. While the difference in color is cosmetic, the extra arrow is not. It allow the eyes a sort of zooming function, like a pair of built in binoculars that would increase the distance of how far the eyes can see in detail. The ability to detect and _manipulate_ chakra is improved as well. The full consequences of that, though, only appear later. At first it combines aspects of the Sharingan's capacity to 'read' your opponent's moves with the Byakugan's ability to see the flow of chakra to allow you to perfectly _Know_ what your opponents… yeah, it can see all around, are doing. When it reaches 2 arrows, you can begin to mimic and learn their jutsus by seeing how they manipulate their chakra AND as long as your hand seal speed is faster than whoever you're copying from, else you only get an… easier time, I guess you can say, to train and learn that Jutsu on your own. Also, don't be stupid and think that just 'cause you can mimic you already _mastered_ the jutsus. It _helps_ you learn faster, but you can't master it without understanding.

At this point you also begin to be able to see people's coils, and as more 'arrows' grow, so too your precision in seeing it grows. You also begin to have resistance to genjutsu, making it easier to notice and break them Also, any genjutsu you make will be stronger than usual, making then harder to break, though if you just make a poor illusion _nothing_ will help you with that. At 3 you can know the chakra flow well enough to use a jutsu you already mastered _without_ handseals. Your resistance / enhancement to genjutsu its greatly boosted at this point. The 4th arrow, besides what I already spoke, also makes you all but immune to genjutsu, and I'm not quite sure, but it would be possible to break even the Tsukiyomi with enough effort and training, though at the very least I think it would become a stalemate to who has the most will to win.

After the eyes develop all four arrows, there is a 'wait period' of about one year before some extra abilities become active. One such ability would be to see _through_ things like the Byakugan as well, even though your precision will never quite be the same as theirs. This level activation would cause the whites of the eyes to become black. There are other abilities that can be used and their use is signified when the eyes have all four arrows converge from on the pupil, making it look like a red star.

The one I know of at this point is a mass effect genjutsu, similar to the Tsukiyomi, but capable of affecting groups of people at the same time, called 'The Dreaming Wind'. It's not as… damaging as the Sharingan's but its more versatile, being aimed at being used for misdirection and concealment, rather than outright torture and killing. It seems that it allows the use of some _very_ powerful jutsus as well. Those greater abilities, though, are _not_ to be used all the time, as they consume a LOT of chakra to do so, restraining their use to emergencies only.

There's also a... less known fact of the koukongan. It grants you access to a _completely different_ kind of chakra. POISON chakra. At 1 and 2 'arrows', you gain a rising resistance to all poisons. At 3, you can begin to be able to infuse your strikes and weapons with it, manipulating the effects to what you want: paralysis, sleep, blocking blood clotting, death... When you reach the 4th arrow, your control over the poison chakra makes you all but immune to chemicals unless you let it work. Also, you can poison people with but a slight touch. You can also use your control to analyze and _break_ a poison in someone else's body, helping to heal, though such only becomes possible after the 3rd arrow appear.

_Yume Kaze (Dream Winds)_ – Much like Tsukiyomi, it allows the user to create an 'alternate reality' that conforms completely to the desires of the user. Unlike it, its not strong enough to cause physical damage to appear on the victims like Tsukiyomi, but it doesn't require eye contact and can be kept for a short while without the user around, being a lot more useful as diversion and misdirection. It can't be used to paralyze a victim for a death strike, as coming near a victim releases the illusion. The more people one tries to capture, the more chakra requires. Also, the more 'strange' the reality made, the more energy it consumes.

_Alchera (Dream World) _– It allows the user's spirit to travel into Alchera, the dreamworld, and through it, reach someone's dreams and watch them. It has two primary uses: to seek hidden knowledge (by tapping into the dreamer's memories), and to contact/localize the dreamer. In some ways, resemble the Yamanaka's Shintenji Jutsu, relative to physical limitations.

_Hodou Kusari (Elemental Chains)_ – It's done by combining all elements, creating metallic looking chains that seem to come out of _everywhere_ in the vicinity, and create one of the three possible effects: A spinning web around the caster for a moving wall of defense, binding their enemies or creating a 'spatial network' of chains anchored around allowing one to move along them like an acrobat. The more chakra spent, the stronger and/or more chains come forth. Also you can create/weave a more

complex web of chains. With enough training, the user can summon a few chains and manipulate them around in a similar fashion a puppeteer does with their puppets. Also, the Sharingan will have a great deal of difficulty trying to follow them, as their chakra is 'bent' around the many elements.

_Munashii Atemi (Void Strike)_ – By combining all elements, the user create a small void (a singularity), which consumes EVERYTHING around it and disappears. It takes A LOT of chakra to pull and control it enough NOT to get caught as well. In terms of sheer power requirements, needed control, and availability, it ranks similar to Amaterasu Jutsu. It can be used as a suicide strike though, but _I_ wouldn't recommend...

_Moudokuken (Deadly Poison Fist) _– A fight stile incorporating the use of poison chakra into the enemies' tenketsu, similar to the Jyuuken, causing it to rapidly be overcame w/ poison. Its most glaring difference from the Hyuuga's style is the liberal use of the whole body, with strikes of _both_ hand and feet, instead of only using the hands as the Jyuuken does. Its version of the Kaiten, named the Shinohana (Death Flower), from the flowing eddies of poison chakra, can be especially vicious.

_**Kajougan (Spiral Eye)**_

- 3X sharper senses

- eidetic memory

- advanced learning curve

- 4X tenketsu

- 3X thicker coils

- 3X Anbu lev. Chakra

- 3X Anbu lev. recovery speed

- 2X Kage lev. Stamina

Spiral levels (as a level is mastered, another spiral will begin, signaling the beginning of the next level):

1) Vision

2) Hearing

3) Smell/Taste

4) Touch

5) Chakra

Hijutsu – Ehio Yume (Eternal Dream) ( much like 'Sussanoo', traps one's mind forever in a genjutsu).

Hijutsu – Yume Kogane (Dream Steel) (an illusion weapon which deal REAL damage)

_**Mantengan (Perfect Eye)**_

- PERFECT 3D Location (200m radius)

- 6X Kage lev. reaction time

- 98% accurate body/sight coordination

- Higher speed movement - Burst (Lightning)

- Resistance (Wind)

Shumpo no Jutsu – Flashstep (basically, a hiraishin WITHOUT the need of the kunais) (PS: for those with BOTH wind and lightning affinities it can be a high C to low B class jutsu; otherwise is a high A class due to chakra consumption to offset the missing affinity.)

Hijutsu - Teleport (Within 200m - _Anywhere_. Outside that, line of sight. longer space, more chakra. Consecutive jumps drain chakra faster.)

Kinjutsu - Time travel (taquion speed - the faster one runs, the more into the past one goes. The more one goes, the more one's own LIFE burns out. Try to run too much into the past, you die before being able to do anything. Usually the trade-off is 1 month (in the past) per 5 years of life (meaning as you go into the past, you age more and more till dyeing of old age.). Also, if you only have one of the affinities, you burn much more of your life (3X).)

Ex Clan: Inazuma (lightning) Clan - those w/ lightning affinity specialize in burst first. Those w/ wind in resistance. Eventually, they will develop the other affinity as well.

_**Kesshougan (Crystal Eye)**_

Empathy |

| Low to mid-level mind shield

Telepathy |

Telekinesis (Hijutsu)

- 2X tenketsu points

- 3X thicker coils

- 2X anbu lev stamina

- 1X kage lev chakra reserves

- 1X kage lev recovery speed

- High memory retention (borders eidetic memory)

- Genjutsu resistance

Hijutsu - mind puppetry

Hijutsu - mind possession

Hijutsu - Astral traveler

Mild problems w/ strong emotions nearby. May emulate or have headaches from feedback. Bouts of telekinetic power may come from deep emotional distress.

:Chakra:

_**Hagane Kontan (Steel Soul)**_

- 1X kage lev chakra control

- Elemental affinity:

5 main [fire, water, air, earth, lightning]: 100%

10 2ndary [OBS: that table has been adapted from one by Shinji the Good Sharer, as one of the best I've ever seen.]: 80% (up to B class jutsu without problems)

Secondary Chakra Elements:

ELEMENTS

Suiton

Futon

Raiton

Katon

Doton

Suiton

X

Hyoton [Ice]

Suppaiton [Acid]

Yugeton [Steam]

Doroton [Mud]

Futon

Hyoton [Ice]

X

Seitekiton [Static]

Nekkiton [Heat]

Ototon [Sound]

Raiton

Suppaiton [Acid]

Seitekiton [Static]

X

Fureaton [Flare]

Jishakuton [Magnet]

Katon

Yugeton [Steam]

Nekkiton [Heat]

Fureaton [Flare]

X

Youganton [Magma]

Doton

Doroton [Mud]

Ototon [Sound]

Jishakuton [Magnet]

Youganton [Magma]

X

2 higher (light/spirit & darkness/void): 50% (up to C class)

- Chakra field (disrupt/enhance. Up to 400 m radius.): - one or the other

- selective field (both on different targets)

- Chakra recognition skill (can identify people by their chakra up to 1 mile away. It takes conscious effort to anywhere beyond 250 m.)

- chakra molding skill: - one-handed signs

- no need for signs

_Kinzokuton (Metal Release)_ [Not mine] - An elemental class Limit that allows the person to use the bi-element metal. It is an earth dominant elemental Limit, thereby allowing basic manipulation of dirt, stone, and anything on the order of. Users commonly have large chakra reserves due to the requirements that many of the attacks have.

Metal Release: Dragonfly Weaver - The first metal technique. After the person finishes the hand seals, the person sticks their hand into the ground and pulls out a weapon of their choice. The more metal the weapon uses, the more chakra it requires. Skilled users can create two weapons at once.

_Howaido Chakra (White Chakra)_ [Not mine] – Anatomy and Function- A Bloodline Limit native to Konoha that gives its user unique chakra and coils to match. Only three generations have been recorded starting with Hatake Kakashi's grandfather and then his father, Hatake Sakumo. The chakra, when applied to weapons, creates different affects like sharpening it to an extreme degree or even making the kunai go faster than the speed of sound when thrown. It is also very dense, even small amounts can be used for high level jutsu, but other abilities are unknown due to it being a very recently discovered Limit. To bring out the full potential of the chakra, one has to use specially made weapons that use a very rare metal, though the last one made was destroyed by an Iwa-nin.

_Hyakurai (One Thousand Thunderclaps)_ [Not mine] - Anatomy and Function - People with Hyakurai have substantially powerful bioelectricity and give off so much that they could electrocute anybody stupid enough to touch them and be able to withstand a pure full on lightning strike. These people have a natural talent for lightning based jutsu, but there greatest ability is to use real lightning which has several differences with chakra based electricity in that it's highly more powerful and harder to control.

Minor abilities include being able to sense people through their bioelectricity, which is unique between person to person, and to be able to absorb lightning; because electricity is constantly in their body, their minds think at a much faster rate, processing information much faster than a normal brain. Major weaknesses include water. If they come into contact with it, they could very well electrocute themselves, knocking them out. It should also be noted that a user's body has to move as fast as their brain or their body lags behind too much, allowing someone that is highly adept at taijutsu to take advantage of their lapses. The other weakness (more or less one if you live in a city) is that they constantly give off the electricity, threatening to harm people they touch or to cause a failure of a power grid if they come close enough to an outlet. It is highly embarrassing for that kind of stuff to be traced back to you. To control this Limit, Hyakurai users constantly have to suppress their bioelectricity, allowing them to act like normal people. Control is difficult to obtain, but often is second nature, especially if one is trained in it very early. The limit itself doesn't establish as least until the seventh year of age. The body constantly suppresses it until it can handle it, and to keep the mother from constantly being shocked when inside the womb if she isn't from the clan. Once the body becomes ready for it, it slowly develops, allowing more than enough time to get control of it. Though much family history has been lost because of the blood purges that swept through the Land of Water, it is confirmed that the original members of the clan are from Kiri.

:Body:

_Kongou Hada (Diamond Body)_ -

5X tenketsu points

4X thicker coils

2X kage lev stamina

2X kage lev chakra reserves

4X kage lev recovery speed

10X stronger immune system (low/mid led regen, venom resistance)

2ndary chakra system (bypass, jyuuken resistance)

4X sharper senses

3X denser bones/muscles (higher than normal strength)

Hijutsu - 'Diamond Skin' (Polymerization of skin Carbon)

_Yasei Kokoro (Wild Heart) –_

10X sharper senses

3X tenketsu

4X denser Bone/Muscle structure

'Floating' Tenketsu (they randomly move a bit around their 'normal' position, mild jyuuken resistance)

2X Kage lev. chakra

2X kage lev. recovery speed

20X stronger immune system (low/mid regen ability, high poison resist)

Shapeshift (ONLY animal forms): or = body mass

: body mass (the bigger, the more chakra consumed)

Beast Speech (can understand AND communicate w/ any normal animal (NO Control))

Beast Bond - Bond w/ a chosen animal ('familiar')

Hijutsu - Can summon ANY Beast (But have no control like a normal summoner. Has to bargain for help before or after.)

Nimpo - Beast Enhancement (works in summons)

Nimpo - Beast Weakening (works in summons)

Nimpo - Beast Fusion ('Licantrope') (Works with summons)

_Yuurei Kokoro (Ghost/spirit Heart)_ -

- ghost phasing skill - self

- others

- invisibility skill - self

- others

- flying skill

- possession skill - control body (mind falls asleep)

- tap/edit memories of host

- Spirit blast (Reiton (hurt chakra stores and abilities))

- spirit walk

- spirit invocation

:Anomalous:

_Inshou Teishou (Seal Master)_ -

- instant comprehension of ANY seal seen

- Eidetic memory

- seal reproduction skill - ('monkey sees, monkey does')

- understood

- 'Seal Sight' (can 'see' (perceive) even inactive seals in vicinity, usually a line of sight)

- seal modification skill

- seal combination skill

- hijutsu: capacity to turn ANY jutsu mastered into seal array

- hijutsu: Create seals from pure chakra (ONLY line of sight. The more complex, the harder to make (takes concentration) and the more chakra consumed.)

_Maho Kontan (Mage Soul)_ -

Has a magical core, acquiring the ability to use/tap into mana, BESIDES chakra.

Some clan jutsus are actually magical spells.

Chakra is NOT Mana. One can be used to boost or substitute the other, TO A FASHION. Abuse can lead to chakra/magical exhaustion, even a burn out core or coils (in some worst cases, it can prevent the user from ever using magic and/or chakra again).

:Transcendent:

_Rin'negan (Metempsychosis or Transmigration Eye)_ -

Description: The strongest of all Doujutsu is the Rin'negan, also known as the transmigration eye or metempsychosis eye which referred to reincarnation or rebirth, is characterized by a number of concentric ripple-like circles around the pupil of the user. This power has been said to be able to bring salvation when the world is in chaos or destroy the world reducing everything to dust. Rin'negan is the first advanced bloodline inheritance limit and was originally possessed by Rokudou Sennin the Sage of the six paths, Rokudou Sennin is also the founder of the ninja world and the creator of ninja techniques called ninjutsu.

Abilities:

- First Ring [Sapphire Ring] :

1. Affinity for all six elemental chakras: Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning, Earth and Soul.

2. Advanced learning curve.

- Second Ring [Ruby Ring] :

1. Ability to assimilate foreign chakra.

2. Ability to shapeshift.

- Third Ring [Emerald Ring] :

1. Ability to take other bodies as one's own including all bloodline limits.

2. Ability to possess six bodies at once and share linked minds with each.

_Kyoukagan (Mirror Flower Eye)_ [Not mine]- A very rare Limit that only appears once every fifteen generations as the gene necessary for it is highly recessive. It is considered the Rin'negan counterpart as it created the original Bloodline Limits of the world. The major ability of the Kyoukagan is to copy other Bloodline Limits, allowing for a wide expansion of abilities in a short time span. To do this, the user just copies it by staring at the person he wishes to copy from; the eyes have to be active when copying or otherwise it won't allow and something can't be impeding the eyesight. When a Limit that a person had copied is in use, the mirror shards in the iris fall away, revealing the eye color of the person the user copied the Limit from. There is no limit to how many Bloodlines can be copied. The only minor ability of the Kyoukagan is the ability to sense anybody within the immediate vicinity with a Limit; each Limit has a different feel to it, allowing the user to be able to keep track of particular people. The major weakness of the Kyoukagan is that the body has to change its make up whenever a different Limit; the first two times are usually instant but the third time adds a time Limit that gets progressively longer as more Limits are switched between. Also, the user's skill in the Limits he copies are not instant and often require training to get a grasp of it. The most distinct characteristic of the Kyoukagan is the ability to give anyone that comes into contact with the user's blood a completely new Bloodline Limit. Although the Kyoukagan can be turned on and off, it has a couple permanent side-affects, such as turning the user's pupils into mirrors and making a person's tears into a form of liquid silver that is cold to the touch.

_Genzoume (Phantom Image Eye)_ [Not mine] - One of the Three Great Doujutsu, the user is marked by forever pearlescent green eyes. Originally it hails from Hidden Stone. According to legend, all illusionary techniques are descended from the Genzoume, and thus this Limit specializes in powerful hybrid illusions that are almost near impossible to break. Usually they're only limited by the user's imagination and whatever happens really does occur because it tricks the brain into thinking its real. It works by using a powerful nervous system and a powerful mind. Users are known to have above normal senses, comparable to or even higher than that of the Aburame bugs and the Inuzuka clan. Their minds are also just as, if not more, powerful as a Nara's, but their pace of thinking is even greater. Because their nervous system is dramatically increased, an incredible sense of balance also comes naturally to them. A Genzoume user's eyes are also very unique; if they can make eye contact, they can gain control of an enemy's senses, increasing the power of their already effective illusion. More powerful users can even look into a person's mind and even read it, only as long as they keep eye contact. Of course, power has a drawback. The senses they pride themselves on are incredibly sensitive and any too powerful stimulus is going to cause damage to them. Because their sense of pain is also increased, it could only take a couple of effective hits to put a person out of the fight, making them incredibly fragile compared to the normal ninja. Also, electricity disrupts their nervous systems, making wide ranged electric attacks one of their worst enemies. Another minor weakness is that if a person is wearing something over their eyes, like goggles or sunglasses, they are immune to the user's stronger illusions that require eye contact, and until they come off, a user cannot fight to their full potential. They're might be a couple more of hidden abilities that have yet to be recorded as of yet…

9


End file.
